Zex The Skylander
by RazorBlaze123
Summary: A Young Dragon is asked by the Skylanders to join them in the quest to defeat Kaos but a dark secret weight the dragon down
1. Chapter 1

When we arrive at the gates I was still not use to being wanted for anything then I started to question myself something I used to do when I'm not sure of something I'm doing "Zex welcome to the Skylander HQ" Hex said as she open the door and I saw a whole like of people all doing something. Some was looking at computers monitors tracking down the doom raiders other was training on their skills then she took me to the main hall where the old man himself was waiting "Master Eon it an honor to meet you" I said bowing "No need to bow Zex the shadow Dragon" Eon said raising his hand "We are glad to hear that you will join us after you saved the Skylanders three days ago".

"Now I'm aware of your past life and it safe with me don't worry your answer to becoming a Skylander means you want to change your life around" Eon said as I just nod my head then Eon took me to meet a few of the fellow Skylander "Skylanders roll call" Eon said banging his cane on the ground two times "Spyro, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Hex, Chop Chop, Sunburn, Zook, Flashwing, Echo, Zap, Fryo, Grim Creeper, Chopper, Camo, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Cynder, Boomer, Punk Shock, Scorp, Zoo Lou, Chill, Sprocket, Ghost Roaster, Break, Drobot, Whirlwind Flameslinger, Ignitor , Stealth Elf, Prism, Terrafin, Bash, Stump Smash, Wrecking Ball, Voodoo, Double Trouble, Slam Bam, Wham Shell, Eruptor, Sonic Boom, Drill Sgt, Dino Rang, Flip Wreck, Bat Spin, Fling Kong, Smolderdash, Rip Tide, Rocky Roll, Fright Rider, Pop Fizz, Dune Bug, Torch, Trailblazer, Blade, Windup, countdown, Shroomboom, Jet Vac, and Hot Dog, " They all said "There more but we couldn't fit them in this room" Eon said as we walk outside to the Portal of power the Skylander main way of getting from place to place.

"Master Eon you sad you knew about my past just how long did you know? I ask hanging my head low "for sometime now but I haven't told any of the Skylander about that day I met you" He responded "I know you was created by Kaos to be his Skylander but you went against him and the other don't know that it was you they was fight in the castle. And let me guess you keep the mask huh" He add with a smirk "yeah that day for once I really enjoyed battling against Spyro and the other and it still have that creak in the side where Terrafin sucker punched me into a wall" I said as we reach the garden.

We sat down and I saw something the creeped me out two people just swap body part "They are the Swap Force and as you just saw they can swap their bottom half and swap them with each other" Eon explained to me "Rattle Shake, Doom Stone can you come here please". "SSSSSure Massster Eon" the snake Skylander said bouncing over to us as the stone statue Skylander spin over to us "do you need anything Master Eon?" Doom Stone said stopping in front of us. "Rattle Shake Doom Stone this is our new member Rex" Eon said "Hello Zex I'm Doom Stone" "And I'm Rattle Sssshake but now" Rattle Shake said as Rattle Shake's and Doom Stone's bottom half split and swapped "Now I'm Rattle Sssstone and he Doom Shake." Rattle Stone said "We are two out of sixteen members of the Swap Force" Doom Shake added as they bounce and spin away and Eon and I left to go back to the base.


	2. Chapter 2

I was out getting something to eat with a hat on trying to evade being seen by any of the Skylanders and once I got my food and sat down I was approach by a girl in a black hood "Are you the Shadow Dragon called Zex" she asked in a soft voice "yeah who want to know" I responded "Master Eon" she said pushing some papers toward me and I took the papers.

"You Skylander really want me don't they Hex" I said looking at the sorceries "so you remember me huh but why did you helped us and still won't join us why?" she asked me taking her hood off "I don't work well in a group and I helped you and the other because Nightshade would have killed all of you with his demons but I know how to stop him and then you trapped him I guess?" I said with a smirk on my face "So what in it for me if I join your group huh" I said looking at the papers.

"Well you'll get a Medal of Honor for what you did three days ago and for saving Zook and Shroomboom" Hex said looking at me as I was reading the papers and saw something and it make me blush "What this some kind of joke Hex" I said handing her the paper back and she started to blush. "Damn it Echo how many time have I told that girl" she said under her breath then fold the paper up and engulf them in black fires then we saw a dark cloud moving towards us very slowly we got up and stared at each other and I stood up on my hind leg and was at eye level with her.

"So will you join us" she asked and I give a small smirk "If it means I get to go one on one with Kaos yeah I'll do whatever I can to help you guys" I responded as she give me a kiss then started to walked away while I stood there shock from what have happened "are you coming or what? " Hex said looking back at me with her hand on her hip "oh um coming" I said running up to here on all four then we teleported over to the Skylander HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrive at the gates I was still not use to being wanted for anything then I started to question myself something I used to do when I'm not sure of something I'm doing "Zex welcome to the Skylander HQ" Hex said as she open the door and I saw a whole like of people all doing something. Some was looking at computers monitors tracking down the doom raiders other was training on their skills then she took me to the main hall where the old man himself was waiting "Master Eon it an honor to meet you" I said bowing "No need to bow Zex the shadow Dragon" Eon said raising his hand "We are glad to hear that you will join us after you saved the Skylanders three days ago".

"Now I'm aware of your past life and it safe with me don't worry your answer to becoming a Skylander means you want to change your life around" Eon said as I just nod my head then Eon took me to meet a few of the fellow Skylander "Skylanders roll call" Eon said banging his cane on the ground two times "Spyro, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Hex, Chop Chop, Sunburn, Zook, Flashwing, Echo, Zap, Fryo, Grim Creeper, Chopper, Camo, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Cynder, Boomer, Punk Shock, Scorp, Zoo Lou, Chill, Sprocket, Ghost Roaster, Break, Drobot, Whirlwind Flameslinger, Ignitor , Stealth Elf, Prism, Terrafin, Bash, Stump Smash, Wrecking Ball, Voodoo, Double Trouble, Slam Bam, Wham Shell, Eruptor, Sonic Boom, Drill Sgt, Dino Rang, Flip Wreck, Bat Spin, Fling Kong, Smolderdash, Rip Tide, Rocky Roll, Fright Rider, Pop Fizz, Dune Bug, Torch, Trailblazer, Blade, Windup, countdown, Shroomboom, Jet Vac, and Hot Dog, " They all said "There more but we couldn't fit them in this room" Eon said as we walk outside to the Portal of power the Skylander main way of getting from place to place.

"Master Eon you sad you knew about my past just how long did you know? I ask hanging my head low "for sometime now but I haven't told any of the Skylander about that day I met you" He responded "I know you was created by Kaos to be his Skylander but you went against him and the other don't know that it was you they was fight in the castle. And let me guess you keep the mask huh" He add with a smirk "yeah that day for once I really enjoyed battling against Spyro and the other and it still have that creak in the side where Terrafin sucker punched me into a wall" I said as we reach the garden.

We sat down and I saw something the creeped me out two people just swap body part "They are the Swap Force and as you just saw they can swap their bottom half and swap them with each other" Eon explained to me "Rattle Shake, Doom Stone can you come here please". "SSSSSure Massster Eon" the snake Skylander said bouncing over to us as the stone statue Skylander spin over to us "do you need anything Master Eon?" Doom Stone said stopping in front of us. "Rattle Shake Doom Stone this is our new member Rex" Eon said "Hello Zex I'm Doom Stone" "And I'm Rattle Sssshake but now" Rattle Shake said as Rattle Shake's and Doom Stone's bottom half split and swapped "Now I'm Rattle Sssstone and he Doom Shake." Rattle Stone said "We are two out of sixteen members of the Swap Force" Doom Shake added as they bounce and spin away and Eon and I left to go back to the base.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time we got back to the base Spyro ran up to us and was panting "w…we got a problem in Numbtown. Kaos's trapping the citizens in cages" he told us then he looked at me cause I was looking down with my fangs showing then I looked up at Spyro "SO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LET GO" I shouted "I like your spirit Zex ok let go Gills, Trigg come on" he said as we ran out the door and onto the portal. We was teleported to the town where a lavavpier was attacking "So what the plan boss?' I asked "first Trigg's will draw it attraction to him them Gills I want you too hoses some of his fire out so me and Zex and attack it" Spyro said and we all nod.

"OK Spyro let go team" Trigger Happy said as he ran to the side of a building and pulled out a golden Mini-gun and he start to shoot him with golden bullets which did got his attraction and he clawed at a building just to turn around that and once he turned his back Gill grunt use his water jet pack and landed on a building and start to hoses the lavavpier down until some the lava turned to stone. That when Spyro and I charged at it but it swung it tail missing me but hit Spyro knocking him down "I didn't want to do this but when you hurt my friends" I started just as my body was covered with a type of shadow and I use it as a grapple and grabbed the stoned part and launch myself at it and broke it off and heard the beast screech in pain and fell over "HOSES IT DOWN GILL GRUNT!" I shouted as the lavavpier tried to get up but I held it down with my shadow claws.

"THIS ONE FOR SPYRO!" Gill Grunt said as he used a full power hoses down while trigger happy run over to Spyro to check on him "Spyro, Spyro are you ok?!" Trigg said as me and gills attacked the viper Spyro got up and shook the dirt off him "huh they're holding it down" Spyro said looking at us "Spyro nice to see you woke up from your nap now please be a dear and ATTACK THIS BLOODY THING" I said as the viper struggle a lot and bash it head into the building Gill grunt was on "GILLS!" we all shouted. my eyes flashed red then my shadow formed another claw and I lifted the viper up and held him up with no problem long enough for Spyro and Trigger happy to grab Gill grunt and pull him out of the rubble and to safety just so I slam the viper down causing it to explode into tons of piece and then the head unleashed all the trapped Mabu "So the Mabu's was used to create this thing" Trigger Happy said as we ran over to check on everyone.

"Are you ok" Gill Grunt said limping over to someone "anyone who isn't hurt please help check on those who are" Spyro said just as a fireviper appeared and rushed at them but was stopped my two shadow claws I used my Shadow Pulse and blasted the beast far away into the sea "Wow Zex that was awesome" Spyro said "thanks Spyro" I responded as the Mabu's cheered for us "let return home" Gill Grunt said "yeah" Spyro said as we start to head back to the portal. When we go to the HQ Trigger Happy took Gill Grunt to sick bay to rest then I was taken to what would be my room "we all have to have a roommate and yours is Hex" Spyro said as I opened the door and saw nothing but darkness "hmm my kind of room" I said with a chuckle as Hex appear out of nowhere behind us "I hope you like it then" She said as me and Spyro froze as she walked pass us and pulled me into the room by my horn "ow not the horn not the horn" I whined as the door slammed on Spyro face.


End file.
